Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous or semi-autonomous manner to perform these tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with the work plan to perform operations including digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site such as those related to mining, earthmoving and other industrial activities.
Autonomously operated machines may remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
When operating in an autonomous or semi-autonomous manner, minimizing the need for operator intervention is desirable. Operating instructions for moving the machines and their associated work implements are often developed by a planning system or module. However, a plurality of variables may affect the planning system and impact the efficiency of the machine operation. Optimizing certain of the variables may result in material movement operations performed in a highly cost effective manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,014,922 discloses a system for determining a cut location at a work surface in which a controller stores a desired operating parameter and a final design plane of the work surface and determines an actual profile of the work surface. The controller determines a plurality of target profiles corresponding to different cut locations. The target profiles are based at least in part upon the cut location, a loading profile, slot parameters, and the actual profile of the work surface. The controller further determines an optimized target profile relative to the desired operating parameter and the optimized target profile defines an optimized cut location.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.